Un hombre por ti
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:WatercestLemon:. Seth es un chico y lo sabe, pero ama a Leah, y haría por ella lo que fuera, sería su protector, su paño de lágrimas, su saco de boxeo, e incluso, si ella lo quería, entonces también sería un hombre para ella.


_Primer Watercest que escribo, y francamente un enorme placer. Será porque amo a Leah y a Seth y ponerlos juntos (y revueltos) sólo podía hacerlo mejor._

_Regalo de navidad 2009 muy atrasado para mi muy querida peque "Bitt", esperando que le guste mucho y que me disculpe por el horroroso retraso._

_**Disclaimer:** Personajes e historia original de Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_**:. Un hombre por ti .:**_  
_

Seth estaba harto. HARTO. De ver llorar a Leah.

No era el hecho de que llorara lo que lo hartaba, es decir, no estaba enojado con ella, la manera correcta de formular la frase sería más bien: Seth estaba harto de que _hicieran llorar a Leah_.

No lo entendía, quería pensar que se debía a que era aún demasiado joven, pero simplemente no podía con aquello.

¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos por la cabeza? ¿Cómo era que nadie se daba cuenta de lo maravillosa que era Leah? Leah Clearwater era fantástica. Era hermosa, sexi, valiente, fuerte, entregada, astuta, e ingeniosa.

Entonces, ¿por qué? Dios, ¿por qué no podía Sam haber imprimado en ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía Jacob que hacerla llorar?

"_Tu hermana es una maldita perra, Seth, acéptalo_"_,_ había dicho Paul, y Seth gruñó y tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no saltarle al cuello, y en lugar de eso alejarse corriendo.

"_Mi hermana es lo que ustedes, desgraciados, han hecho de ella_"_._ Y con "ustedes, desgraciados" se refería a todos.

Desde Sam, que aunque no lo quisiera había roto su corazón del modo más despiadado, hasta Quil y Embry, que al igual que Paul metían sus narizotas en donde no les incumbía, siempre recordándole a Leah lo despreciable que era, pasando por Jacob, que acababa de darle otro golpe.

Lo habían escuchado todo en la mente de Leah, mientras corría de regreso desde el fin del mundo, a donde lo había seguido sin que Seth acabara de entender el por qué. Hacía rato que no la escuchaban, desde que había llegado a casa, pero él podía imaginarse lo que encontraría, porque ya lo había visto antes, lo veía muy seguido.

Frenó en seco, había alcanzado la linde del bosque, así que salió de fase y se puso los jeans rotos antes de correr a casa.

La casa estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, y a pesar de estar anocheciendo, las luces permanecían apagadas. Subió las escaleras y pegó la oreja a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Escuchó sollozos furiosos, ahogados seguramente en un cojín por como se escuchaba.

-¿Leah? –llamó despacio tocando la puerta–. Leah abre la puerta.

-¡Vete Seth! –gritó ella de vuelta.

Se escuchaba mal, y Seth francamente estaba asustado, Leah era fuerte y lo que quieras, pero todos tenemos un límite, y él temía que ella o bien había alcanzado el suyo, o bien estaba por hacerlo.

-Vamos, Leah, no seas así… -insistió.

-Seth, vete… -sollozó ella en voz baja del otro lado– Por favor, déjame…

Leah estaba mal, Leah estaba muy mal. Leah iba a hacerse daño. No era que creyera que estaba loca, pero había visto en su mente, y en su estado no era difícil imaginar que hiciera algo desesperado.

Tumbó la puerta, no le costó nada, no podía seguir del otro lado y ella no iba a abrir.

Leah lloraba como nunca, igual que siempre, de ese modo en el que parecía estar a punto de ahogarse de lo fuertes que eran los espasmos de sus sollozos. Lloraba con los puños apretados, los negros cabellos desordenados y una expresión que era la más terrible y perfecta mezcla de ira y dolor, lloraba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, como si el mundo se hubiese acabado.

Y es que ya era suficientemente malo lo que había ocurrido con Sam, y que ella hubiera llorado por semanas, y entonces además había muerto papá, y como si todo no fuera lo suficientemente irreal para ese momento, se había convertido en la única y anormal chica lobo, y había tenido que volver a verle la cara a Sam, _todos los días_, escucharlo, y obedecer sus órdenes, y ver en su mente el amor desmedido que sentía por Emily, y soportar los comentarios ignorantes (ni tan ignorantes, pero…) de el resto de la manada cuando la llamaban "perra" o "harpía", en ocasiones ambos improperios juntos en la misma frase.

Era demasiado.

Demasiado como para que Jacob ahora se lo echara en cara, justo él, que tendría que entenderla más que nadie, él que sufría por Bella lo que ella tenía que sufrir por Sam.

-S-seth –lo llamó ella con la voz rota, y él se apresuró a ponerse a su lado, poniéndole una mano en la rodilla.

-¿Qué ocurre Leah?

-¿Es que n-nadie va a q-quererme n-nunca? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, pareciéndole pequeña y desvalida, como su fuera su hermanita menor, y no al revés.

-¡P-pero Leah! –replicó acercándose más a ella, un poco tomado por sorpresa ante la pregunta-. ¿Por qué dices eso? No es cierto, mira: Yo te quiero, mamá te quiere, y los chicos también te quieren mucho, en verdad, sólo que ya los conoces, Leah, son todos unos idiotas…

-No S-seth, no… -lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Nadie v-va a am-marme nunca?

Oh, a eso se refería. Bien, hablar de ese tema con Leah era difícil, eran los momentos en los que Seth odiaba ser un niño, y no saber nada del amor. Tal y como le decían todos.

-Leah, es que… -dudó por un momento, en verdad odiaba no saber qué decirle–. Tal vez… ¿No crees que tal vez, aún no es el momento? ¿Qué tal si algún día algo genial pasa? No tiene por qué ser ahora, Leah…

- No Seth, n-no… -musitó ella entonces negando con la cabeza– Nadie m-me va a q-querer n-nunca porque soy una p-perra, un-na horrible harp-pía…

Bien, Seth les patearía el trasero.

-No Leah, eso no es verdad –le dijo acariciando su mejilla y quitándole el cabello de la cara–, eres la chica más genial que he conocido nunca…

-T-tú no conoces ch-chicas, Seth –rodó ella los ojos, sin que su expresión de dolor se suavizara ni un poco-. Yo soy ho-horrible, los chicos tienen razón, n-no merezco que n-nadie me q-quiera…

-Vamos Leah, no me digas eso –la contradijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos–, tú eres hermosa, inteligente y valiente, claro que llegará alguien que te ame mucho, y serás feliz, ya verás, te lo prometo.

-¡Seth, es que t-tú no ent-tiendes! –le gritó ella apretando aún más los puños-. ¡Nadie me va a q-querer, porque yo no p-puedo, no puedo querer a n-nadie que no sea él!

Seth guardó silencio mirándola a los ojos, era duro que Leah estuviera tan desesperada como para admitir que aún lo amaba, aunque fuera algo que todos a la larga supieran.

-N-nunca me va a besar nadie que m-me quiera y a q-quien q-quiera de verdad, Seth… -concluyó con los ojos afiebrados.

-Claro que sí, Leah –le respondió él, serio–, mira.

La besó, aunque fuera su hermana la besó, porque era una chica que necesitaba un beso, que necesitaba sentirse querida. Y él era un chico que podía darle eso, aunque fuera su hermano. Leah sabía a la mezcla de la sal de sus lágrimas con el dulce de su saliva. Le gustó.

Mucho.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente y dejaba a los labios de él hacer con ella lo que quisieran, mientras él le ponía las manos sobre los hombros y bajaba, acariciando sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla al fin, ella temblaba y se abrazó a él con necesidad.

Al final dejó de besarla, pero ella se aferró a él, rogándole por algo que él no le había dado nunca a alguien, algo que necesitaba con desesperación, y que él, sólo pensando en hacerla sentir mejor, decidió darle como si no estuviera prohibido y fuera pecado, porque él sabía que ella lo necesitaba más de lo que le importaba cuán mal estuviera aquello. Y al final ella se quedó dormida llorando en su pecho suspirando delicadamente, luciendo al fin en paz.

Tiempo después Seth recordaría eso al verla sentada junto a Jake, su nuevo alfa. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, aunque no necesariamente para mejor. Una batalla se avecinaba, y sabía aunque habían tratado de que no lo supiera, que Jacob y Leah se irían al final, porque al fin entendían que su dolor era el mismo.

"_Que la ame, por favor, que la ame…"_, era todo lo que Seth pedía al cielo, porque aunque Leah había dicho lo contrario, él sabía que se equivocaba, que si encontraba al fin alguien que la amara y la comprendiera, entonces lo amaría, sólo rogaba que fuera así, que Jacob al final acabara enamorándose de su hermana, que la hiciera sentir segura y en paz, porque aunque ella jamás lo reconocería, a su lado en la nueva manada era más feliz de lo que había sido nunca en la manada de Sam.

Seth sólo quería que Leah estuviera bien, y odiaba que en ocasiones lo subestimara tanto como lo hacía, porque en realidad él estaba dispuesto a hacer por su felicidad lo que fuera necesario, y si al final él no la amaba tampoco, entonces Seth sería lo que fuera que ella quisiera, estaría allí siempre y en cada momento, sería su apoyo, su compañero y paño de lágrimas, su protector, y si Leah quería, dejaría de ser su hermanito menor, y también sería hombre por ella, como ya lo había sido.

Y rogaría que fuera suficiente.

* * *

_Sí, Seth ama a Leah, tanto como para hacer por ella lo que sea que ella necsite, incluso ser un hombre, ¿eso no les aprece kawaii? _*O* _A mí me parece kawaii y sersi y cute y genial _*cejas*

_Espero de todo corazón que mi perversión les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Déjenme un review._

Gidget._  
_


End file.
